


Im sorry [redacted]

by cafeisque



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeisque/pseuds/cafeisque
Summary: It's been 2 years after exile, tommy was 18, and dream finally was letting tommy to come back.He wasn't the same tommy everyone knew, he was stronger, he knew how to fight, (but thats what happens when your brother is the blade himself)How much really can change about a person in 2 years?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	1. trains and hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1  
> :)

"Tommy, you are from here on out, exiled from L'manburg, dream, please escort tommy out of my presence and country." 

1 sentence that turned the boys whole word upside down. 

Tommy watched tubbo stand on the obsidian walls, fundy and quackity trying to get tubbo to change his mind. Tubbo didnt do anything, only stood there and watched him with a hard gaze. 

"Can i get my stuff dream?"

"No."

"But i-"

"Tommy, you're exiled, you cant come back." 

__

Tommy was excited, he got to come home. He wouldnt admit it, but he was upset towards the beginning of his exile. Tommy sighed deeply and rubbed at his eyes, the lack of sleep being shown from the dark sunken bags under his eyes. He stretched and only got up after hearing that satisfying 'pop'. He didn't sleep, staying up late with technoblade to spar. Usually passing at around 3-4am. 0c

He threw on a pair of boots and walked outside of 'tnret.' His eyes seemed to turn a darker blue, but that was parishly because of the fact that he matured more. He sat down, looking at the 'your tubbo' compass ghostbur gave him awhile ago. Tommy's glare harden and he grit his teeth, tearing his gaze from it. Tubbo betrayed him, choose a country over his closet friend. 

He walked down to the beach area and laid in the sand. The arrow pointed foward, pass the sea, he couldnt see anything, just endless sea. 

He sighed lightly, clicking his tounge, the compass was cracked a little bit from over time. Dream said he would be coming home tomorrow. His 18th birthday was a couple weeks ago, dream was happy with tommy. He said he talked with the entire cabinet and they decided he could come home.

Over the years, tommy gotten much stronger. Dream helped him, technoblade would randomly pop up and help him get stronger until it became a daily thing. Speak of the devil, he could hear technoblade in the backround. "Hallo thesus, ready to head home?" He asked. Tommy looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, i am."

His voice was deeper as well, but it was monotoned, like technoblade's or dream's. You weren't able to tell his emotions. His face didnt show emotions as much anymore. "Just a bit nervous, you know?" Technoblade nodded. "Well, if they try to hurt you, you have me, phil and dream on your side right away." He explained. Tommy nodded. "and ghostbur, but there's not much you can do if your a ghost." 

That's right, even after everything in L'manburg, the ghost figured the thing he needed to do to offically pass on would happen one day. For now, he was a peaceful being, passing out blue. He regained some memories but not all. 

Tommy smiled once he heard the familar flap of wings from his father. Even after everything, phil tried his best to be there for tommy, tommy eventually forgave him. But it took awhile. "Dream is on his way, he decided to take the scenic route, aka, dream got lost because he took the wrong turn." He explained. 

Technoblade barked out a laugh. "Man, tommy is gonna explode if he stays on this island any longer." Tommy lightly punched him which them turned into a full out wrestle match. 

"Boys, boys, calm down, I dont think 'Mr. President' would appreciate it if tommy showed up with a black eye." Dream said from the shore. "Dream! Took ya long enough!" Tommy shouted. "Got everything? We gotta go, I told them i would be quick." He explained. Tommy looked around, going through the chests to make sure before nodding. 

"Alright, lets go" 

Tommy couldnt help but smile as he go in the boat and watched the place he was exiled to disappear as they rowed away.

__

Technoblade and ghostbur (who no one knows where he came from) were in a boat together. Dream and tommy in a boat together. Meanwhile phil was flying so he could pinpoint where everyone in L'manburg were. Tubbo, quackity, ranboo and fundy were sitting on a bench, looking over L'manburg. Everyone else was going about their normal duties. 

Tommy stretched the moment he got out of the boat, looking around L'manburg with his hands on his hips. Everything looked different, new building scattered everywhere, a beautiful rebuild townsquare. He breathed in the air and relaxed. "Shall we?" Dream asked after a moment and tommy nodded. Dream led him to the square where tubbo was now, supposedly awaiting tommy's arrival.

"The place looks real nice, I like the lanterns." Tommy said, startling many. One minute everything was quiet, the next cheerful shouts and running footsteps could be hear. Even if fundy was an almost adult, fundy couldnt help the child-like joy of finally, finally! hugging his uncle after what? 2? 3? years. Fundy's tail wouldn't stop wagging, quackity ran over yelling an "AYYY MAN!" and tackling them to the floor. 

Tommy laughed as his friends hugged him tightly, almost as if they let go he'd disappear. "Guys! Give tommy space!" Someone said. The two eventually let go, helping tommy up. Tommy looked around, many things changed in the time he was gone. Tubbo didnt change much though, his horns came in and he got a bit taller. That was about it

"Tubbo."

"Tommy."

Time seemed to freeze

Two friends, the one who was exiled and the one who let it happen. 

"Hello tubbo, I hoped you became a good president to L'mamburg." 

That was all tommy said, before his turned on his heels and walked over to dream. Tommy still didnt forgive tubbo. It's okay, sometimes forgiveness takes a long time. 

"If you excuse me, i had a long day, i would like to rest up and we can catch up tomorrow." Since when was the sun setting? Dream nodded and led tommy to his house. For now, tommy would stay with dream since Tommy's house didnt really exist anymore. 

__

The moment walked into dream's house, tommy went to sleep. He was exhausted. Social interaction took a lot out of tommy. He loved his friends, but he muched preferred the calm atmosphere of Dream when you caught those rare moments he read. When he was cleaning his axe or creating something.

He liked how technoblade was mostly quiet, didnt talk and when he did it was mostly to tell him something or a question he had. He acted a lot like technoblade and dream. Silently observing, watching you like a hawk. But that happens when your in exile and only dream, technoblade, phil and ghostbur visited him. 

Tommy fell alsleep to the gentle sounds of dream reading some book, humming a soft tune. His mask was half off, easy to move back on if someone knocked. 

__

Tommy arose to the soft chirp of birds outside. He slowly blinked open his eyes, everything coming to focus. His body rose up, his slender legs swinging over the bed to get up. He shivered at the coldness of the wooden flooring of the house. Dream was alsleep a couple rooms down, he should be getting up any moment now. 

They had things to do today.

Tommy stretched and moaned lightly at the satisfying feeling of a good stretch. He went to the kitchen. There wasn't much, just some ceral, oatmeal or eggs for breakfast. He decided on ceral, grabbing the box and pouring himself a bowl. 

He heard footsteps and figured dream woke up. "Morning dream." He muttered. "Tommy." Is all dream said in greetings and got himself a bowl too.

"Tubbo requested that if you'd like to, to hava a picnic with him, fundy, quackity, ranboo and ghostbur?" 

Tommy pondered for a minute or two

"I guess so, what time?"

"around mid-day."

"Okay, is technoblade still up for sparring lessons today, i can do it after the picnic"

"Yes."

That was the end of the conversation. 

Tommy finished his food then went to go get ready for the long day. 


	2. planes and sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a picnic + techno shows up and gives tommy fighting lessons while his friends watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the chapter ( it was rushed a little bit so I hope you enjoy it)  
> Again new chapter will be out next week! (that is if i don't get a random burst of energy)

Tommy's ear twitched at the knock at the door. Tubbo's voice ringing out clear as day. "Tommy! Ready?" He asked.

"Coming tubbo!" He called back, putting on his attire. A turtleneck, black jeans and a belt. He put on a pair of thick boots, after this he and technoblade were to Practice together so he put his netherite sword and axe in his inventory. As well as a shield and medical equipment. 

He glanced down at the cracked compass in his hand, carelessly clipping it on and looking down at the green bandana tubbo gave him. He grit his teeth, dream's words echoing in his head from long ago. 

_"Tubbo doesn't care?"_

_"no, he blew it up apparently."_

_Tommy felt his heart break, tubbo didn't care, no one did. Except for dream._

_no.... NO..._ NO... **NO.**

Dream changed, he apologized for his actions. He's not like that anymore. 

Tommy simply wrapped the green bandana around his hair. He didnt have time to argue with his internal thoughts. He made sure his shoes were tied and shouted to dream he was leaving and exited the house. 

Tubbo, fundy, ranboo, and quackity were standing there. Fundy holding the picnic basket. Tommy waved slightly before walking over to the group. Tubbo seemed a bit confused why he had his weapons on his person but didnt ask anything. 

"We were thinking of going to the bench, a couple trees were cleared" Tubbo explained. "Okay then, lets go." Is all tommy said. Tubbo felt a bit awkward, but he was having this picnic to try to help break the ice with tommy. Tommy held himself with such confidence that he didnt have before, the more tubbo examined him. He noticed the male had multiple scars on his body that he didnt have before. 

Thr group of 5 got there quite quickly. Tommy finding a nice patch that overlooked L'manburg. He helped them settle down on the patch of grass. Tubbo and fundy started unpacking what was in the basket. There wasnt much, just some snacks, a couple drinks and mini sandwiches. 

Tubbo watched tommy look down at his back pocket where his communicator was. Tommy pulled it out and looked at a message technoblade sent him.

Technoblade whispers to you: give me your cords, I'll pop in for sparring in half an hour

He typed out a quick reply, giving techno his cords.

"Sooo.... big man! Tell us, whats new?" Quackity said. Tommy thought for a moment. "Hmmm, not much if im being honest!" He exclaimed. Trying to be enthusiastic. Quackity seemed to think for a minute. "How'd you get that then?" He pointed to a deep scar on tommy's cheek. "Oh, thats from a practice match from technoblade." He explained. Quackity's eyes widened. The silence was extremely loud before quackity shouted. "PRACTICE MATCH WITH TECHNOBLADE?!?!?!" 

Tommy chuckled deeply at that, the first laugh tubbo heard in a while. "Tell us about it man, do we have to protect you?" Quackity was half joking. Everyone knew quackity had a small hatred for technoblade. "Okay well....." 

\---

About 40 minutes pass, The five were telling silly stories of what happened in the past 2 years. "and then f-fundy got-" Quackity couldnt even finish his sentence before bursting out laughing. "He got stuck in the tree along with his foX-" He continued laughing. "So you're telling me he went to go get his Fox that was stuck in a tree, but managed to get himself stuck in the tree as well so they were sitting there for at least 2 hours?!?" Tommy started laughing as well. 

"Yeah man! He didn't know how to get down" Quackity wiped his eyes, tears of joy were collecting at the ends. Tubbo was chuckling softly, and ranboo laughed so hard he almost passed out. Fundy was swishing his tail angrily. "Man, thats great" Tommy took a breath and smiled. 

Everyone looked at their communicators that buzzed.

Technoblade: Im almost there.

Tommy stretched lightly and stood, looking around. He chuckled dangerously. "You guys might want to stand back." He explained, taking out a shield and axe. Quackity's eyes widened at what technoblade meant and scrambled out of the way. 

They gathered everything up and moved out of the way, a enderpearl came out of nowhere. In a flash a violent clang of weapon and shield was heard. "Good work theseus." Technoblade commented. "Tubbo... fundy.... ranboo....." Technoblade trailed off. "Quackity." He smirked at the deep scar on quackity's cheek. He never did forgive the man for trying to execute him.

Quackity gulped. "What are you doing here technoblade." Tubbo asked. "Just here to practice with tommy." Technoblade said. "We have a newly made arena?" Fundy suggested and tommy nodded. "Lead the way." Technoblade said, following the group. Him and tommy somehow in sync. 

Fundy opened the door to the arena and the two walked in. "Why don't we give em a show?" Technoblade murmured and tommy nodded. Tubbo, ranboo, fundy and quackity all sat down, technoblade bringing out his infamous sword and tommy had an axe. 

"Let's tango bitch." 

The match started at that. At first tommy and technoblade just stood eye to eye, moving in a circle. Technoblade let out a small chuff, his ears flickering. Tommy finally made the first move, his axe went swinging but technoblade deflected it with his sword. 

Tommy gritted his teeth, fixing his posture a bit so he seemed taller. The bigger you looked the more intimidating you could be. 

Technoblade went to trip tommy with his sword but tommy jumped out of the way. 

"Good good, keep yourself more looser so its easier to move." Technoblade commented and tommy only nodded. The next hit from technoblade, tommy moved very fluid like. A few cheers could be heard. 

More people were gathering, eret, niki, and punz were now there. Tommy smirked and saw an opening behind technoblade, he swung the blunt end of the axe and it caused technoblade to stumble over a bit. 

You could see the flash of a smile from technoblade.

The match went like this for a while, eventually both became to tired to continue. Many people were there now, their tommy, worn out the famous 'Blood God' in a Practice match, _a pratice match._ Dream was there as well, smiling under the mask. 

Technoblade helped the exhausted boy up. Tommy smiled and they walked to exit after cleaning everything up. 

"Phil wants to know if you and dream could come to the Antarctic Empire and enjoy dinner with us?" Technoblade asked lightly. Tommy thought for a moment before speaking. "I'll ask dream, he might have a meeting with tubbo and his cabinet." 

Technoblade nodded before seemingly disappearing into midair. Tommy yawned lightly.

He couldnt wait to get to dream's house and take a nap, technoblade's matches always wore him out. 

Dream called him over, the male himself was standing next to tubbo, fundy, quackity and ranboo.

"Hey, tommy" Dream greeted when the male was next to him. 

"Hi dream." Tommy replied, chippier despite being about to fall alsleep.

"So i have to have a meeting with tubbo, meaning, we can't let go home would you like to come to the meeting?" Dream asked. 

Tommy thought before curtly nodding. Dream nodded and they all started walking there. 

\--

After about 40 minutes the meeting was over, they got into a small fight because Tubbo was requesting if they could expand the borders of L'manburg. In which dream argued back, saying they already had enough land as it is.

They would be right on the edge of Badland territory. Bad would not be happy to hear about this, they liked to keeped their peace. He and skeppy were already cleaning up what remained of the blood vines. Not wanting the egg to come back. 

Dream eventually reluctantly agreed to the male. Tommy was in a chair, alsleep despite the arguments. He must've been exhausted, clearly so since he traveled back from exile didn't get much sleep the other night and then had a practice match.

Dream chuckled and moved to pick tommy up, the boy immediately moving towards the warmth. He felt safe and comfortable. 

The cabinet watched dream carry the boy out of the door. 

\--

Tommy woke up two hours later. "Dream?" He murmured tiredly, yet loud enough for dream to hear, stretching, his feet touching the oak wood. 

"Yeah tommy?" Dream called from the living room.

"Phil invited us to dinner" He groaned. "Wanna go?

"Sure."

That settled it, they were to have dinner at the Antarctic empire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all today?  
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and suggestions are always appreciated!  
> we also now have a playlist so please check it out!  
> New chapter: tubbo POV time!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6q87RktopY0eOm6FYtQrOF?si=eJ5NaCSHTCaD8ZHuG02jnw


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chaper  
> a a/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

I am very sorry but "I'm sorry (redacted)" will have to go on a small hiatus for now

I have been much more motivated to write "blinded dreams" and my newest fanfic coming out today or tommorow called "basophobia"

Please be patient with this one I will try my best to get the newest chapter out very soon but I have been very unmotivated with this story lately

IT IS NOT BEING DISCONTINUED JUST ON A SMALL HIATUS 

also

last chapter someone pointed out that dream doesn't have a Redemption arc tag

Do as you please with that information and I will update it as soon as I get back motivation

Thank you for your time and understanding if you have any suggestions on what the next chapter should be about please let me know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for understanding

**Author's Note:**

> how you liked it!  
> The next chapter will come out sometime next week!


End file.
